Shiga Uchiha
Shiga Uchiha (うちは 歯牙, Uchiha Shiga) is a Shinobi from Amegakure with Uchiha and Senju lineage. Along side his twin brother -Fangu Uchiha- they were born to Jikan Uchiha and Niko Senju. He is mother, Niko, died giving birth to he and his brother; leaving Jikan to raise them. Years later; Shiga's father was being hunted and was nearly killed by Kumo-nin on top of being terminally ill by the over usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Not wanted their father to continue suffering, Shiga assisted Fangu in killing their father to ending his pain. Shiga awakened a Mangekyō Sharingan of his own and they desired to destroy Kumo to end their constant hunt for dōjutsu. Now, Shiga and Fangu wander the world, hoping one day to end the madness started by Kumogakure. Background Shiga Uchiha was born on the 5th day of August alongside his twin brother Fangu in Amegakure, located in the Land of Rain. Jikan, Shiga's father; descended from the Uchiha clan and his mother Nika of the Senju. The clans were once enemies before the formation of Konohagakure, which was a product of the clans sitting aside their differences. Even after the clans weren't feuding any more the spirits of their ancestors, Indura and Asura, were still at war. As seen in their incarnations; Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Years after Naruto ended that feud, members the two clans seem to appear all across the world. Some took refuge in the Land of Rain, were Niko and Jikan met. The young couple got married and soon conceived a child. However, the one child soon became twins. The thought of having twins excited the young couple. They patiently waited seven months to received horrible news. Medical nin broke the new to Niko to tell her that she will get birth to conjoined twins. Some time after they received the news, Niko became terminally ill. The reasons for why she was ill were currently unknown. After Niko was diagnosed with an unknown disease. She had began to drastically lose weight. Jikan worried and was fearful of the fact the his beloved wife might not make it out of her first pregnancy. When it came time to get birth, the medics found out the cause of Niko's presumed fatal illness. The conjoined twins possessed the ability to passively absorb energy. The medic-nin suspected that the twins were feeding of off Niko's life force from the day they were conceived. Niko went into labor and the medics worried about her condition. Assuming that she was unfit to give birth; they prepared to operate a c-section, to save her life. Niko utterly refused to have the procedure and insisted that she would have her twins naturally. With her life already fading, giving birth to conjoined twins would literally killer her. Nearly two hours later, Niko dead trying to give birth to them; she was unable to get them completely out. The amount of strain that was put on her body caused it to shut down. Thus, ending the latter's life before she could finish giving birth. In order to save the twins' lives, there had to swift actions taken. The doctors quickly operated a c section to remove them from their deceased mother. Appearance Personality Abilities